Just The Way You Are
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Natsu decides to confess his love for Lucy, and what better way than to tell her about the beautiful things about her through a song. Song-fic Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. P.S. I do not own this song or Fairy Tail


Just The Way You Are

 _It was Valentines Day in Magnolia, and a certain guild was having a full on celebration. Gifts, and chocolates were exchanged throughout, however, a certaing fire mage realized his feelings for a certain beautiful blonde mage. Yes, Natsu, had finally realized, how much he loved Lucy. He loved everything about her from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes to her lucious blonde hair, everything about her was perfect. Of course bing the nervous spazz that he is, he decided to ask Gray and Gajeel, who had been dating their respective girlfriends, Levy and Juvia, for at least 2 months._

"What, should I do, WHAT SHOULD I DO!" the fire mage screamed, almost deafening his two friends.

"Well, for starters you could try not to blow our eardrums out flame-brain." the ice-mage said covering his ears.

"Gihi, music to my ears." Gajeel said, Natsu's scream didn't affect in him in the slightest.

Natsu quickly apologized to the two, before thinking of what else he can do.

"Sorry, it's just I want to make this Valentines Day memorable for her. I can't stand it if she isn't treated like a princess." he said.

"AWWWWWWWWWW, that's so cute." a voice said from behind. The guys looked over to see Mira walking over to them.

"So you heard that huh, Mira." Natsu asked the white haired bar-maid.

Mira just smiled at him sweetly, "But of course, and Lisanna and I would be happy to help you."

 _After the events of the Grand Magic Games, Bickslow confessed his love to Lisanna, to which she gladly reciprocated, of course Elfman threatened to pummel Bickslow if he made her cry._

"So, what are you thinking of Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu thought long and hard about what he wanted to do for Lucy, when all of a sudden, he got an idea.

"I know, I'll sing to her."

That was all that was needed for Gray and Gajeel to burst out laughing, of course Natsu got pissed but before he could do anything, Mira gave both boys a death glare instantly shutting them up.

"I'm sorry, but that was gold, Natsu singing, that's about as real as gajeel being a good singer."

"SHUT UP, I AM A GOOD SINGER, HERE I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU."

Natsu, then cleared his throat and started singing a random song, and holy hell was it good.

Gray, instantly took back what he said after hearing his friend sing.

"I stand corrected Flame-Brain, I didn't know you could sing." the ice mage said.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Frosty." Natsu said.

"Okay, boys that's enough." Mira said getting their attention. SHe then turned over to Natsu and asked. "So, what song are you going to sing."

"Well, I heard this song by Bruno Mars, that perectly describes Lucy, so I'll sing that."

"Well, what's the song called?" Levy asked with Juvia following close behind.

"It's called _Just The Way You Are."_ Natsu said.

"Then it's settled, let's get you ready dear." Mira said instructing Natsu to follow her.

 _About 5 minutes later, Mira approached the stage getting everyone's attention._

"Everyone, we have a special musical guest here for Valentines Day. Oh, Natsu please come out."

Everyone, including Lucy walked over to the stage, and saw Natsu. Lucy swore she was looking at someone else when she saw what she was wearing. Natsu was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled, and untucked, leaving a few buttons open exposing his musculuar chest, a black vest, his signature scarf, dark, navy blue jeans, and black boots, his hair was also a little messy, but all in all he looked sexy as hell.

"Hey, Mira." the blonde asked.

"Yes, Lucy." the bar maid said.

"What's going on?"

"Hm, hm, hm, you'll see." she said.

Hello, Fairy Tail, this is a song that I'll be singing for a beautiful blonde mage, Fairy Tails own Lucy Heartfilia."

 _Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars begins playing._ When Natsu began singing it was as if an angel was singing.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

 _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_

 _I say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are._

 _Yeah._

"Thank you, and Happy Valentines Day, Lucy, I love you."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." everyone in the guild had tears in there eyes, after hearing the beautiful song. Natsu was never known to be the romantic type, so seeing this side of him was new. What happened net caused the guild to cheer, because Lucy ran onto the stage and kissed natsu strainght on the lips."

"Natsu, that was beautiful." she said as tears sprouted around her eyes.

Natsu started panicking when he saw her tears. "Hey, Lucy why are you crying, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Natsu, these are tears of joy, I love you too."

Lucy then felt guilty. "Natsu, you gave me such a beautiful song, and I got you nothing, I'm so sorry."

Natsu decided to shut her up by kissing her again. "Lucy, having you in my life is the only gift I need, so don't feel bad. When I saw the future you die, I...I"

Lucy noticed that his voice started cracking as fresh tears stung his eyes.

"I felt like my entire life shattered before my eyes." "I don't want to lose you, so will you be my mate?"

"Yes, Natsu, I will be yours."

That was all Natsu needed for him to carry her like a princess and take her home and ravage her.

 _3 Years Later_

A little blacked haired boy who looked just like Natsu was playing with his mommy, when he asked.

"Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?"

Lucy just looked at his son before telling him the story of how she joined Fairy Tail, and eventually married the man of her dreams, her dragon, her super sayain, Natsu Dragneel.

"That's how it happened, Naraku." the blonde haired girl said.

"Hey, there's my beautiful family." a pink haired male said.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYYY." the boy said as he ran over to his father and embraced him.

"Welcome back, honey." Lucy said before pecking her husband's cheek.

"Hm, I'm so happy to have you both in my life, nothing could be better." he said.

"Well, how about another family member?" she asked.

Natsu looked at his wife confused. "What do you mean Lucy."

"Natsu, we're having another baby."

Natsu just stared at her before picking her up and twirling her around.

"I stand corrected, now nothing could be better than this."

"I love you, Natsu."

"Love you too, Luce."

 _Well there is another one shot, I hope you all enjoyed this one, and I'll be updating hopefully by this weekend. Till, next time see you, Arigato Ja-ne._


End file.
